


manere hic: exspecta me,

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Infidelity, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	manere hic: exspecta me,

sat beside him and looking out over the pier, mark thought he wasn’t really worth donghyuck’s time.

the two had spent hours walking down the beach, the smell of salt hanging in the air between them, the evidence of their footsteps washed away by the gentle rolling of the tides.

donghyuck had spoken of everything and nothing. mark knew he didn’t deserve to hear it but he couldn’t stop listening.

 

mark hated the taste of beer but a six-pack of carlsberg sat between them. the taste was too bitter on his tongue but he knew it was the only reason donghyuck agreed to go out with him that evening, so he opened up another can.

there was a tension between them that was a little too thick to ignore, but both refused to acknowledge it.

mark wanted to acknowledge it but feared the outcome too much. he pretended not to notice when donghyuck’s eyes zeroed in on his lips as he pulled the can away from his mouth.

“how’s your girlfriend?” mark’s voice interrupted the gentle sound of the sea in front of them,

donghyuck drew his eyes off mark’s lips, “don’t mention her,” he replied quietly.

mark turned his face down to look through the gaps in the pier. “why not?”

donghyuck paused but continued to look directly at mark’s face “it’s not about her right now,” he waited for mark to look back at him, “if i wanted to talk about her, i wouldn’t be here with you, would i?”

“wouldn’t you?” mark’s voice cracked a little, “you know how it sounds when you say these things – donghyuck, you _know_ , don’t you, i–”

“and i think you know, mark, that i mean it to sound that way,” donghyuck cut him off, reaching out to place his hand on mark’s open palm.

“well stop,” he replied, but couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him when donghyuck touched his hand.

 

the evening drew to a close and they walked to the end of the pier again. mark missed the feeling to donhyuck’s touch and wanted nothing more than to hold him.

“i want you,” he confessed, “i want you, but i can’t keep doing this.”

“i know,” was all donghyuck replied.

mark took donghyuck’s hands within his own, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “i’ll wait a little longer”

donghyuck held his hands tighter “you’ve wasted your life waiting for me, mark, please –”

“so i can wait some more,” mark replied, “i love you.”

 donghyuck nodded, hands trembling “you know – you do know mark, i can’t say it but you _know_ , right?”

mark only smiled and caressed the boy’s cheek “i’ll see you next friday, donghyuck”

with that, donghyuck released his hands from mark’s grip and walked away. mark waited until donghyuck disappeared behind the row of seafront buildings before, he too, walked away.


End file.
